Last one standing
by The Reptile Rulers
Summary: Alice and her twin sister, Lizzie, are heading from amity to dauntless. But in a faction obsessed with the murder of all divergents and constant fighting, danger lurks around every corner for the two divergent outsiders. When they are forced to compete against each other, will they win or lose? Will they keep their amity upbringing or will they become the monsters the leaders are?
1. The chosing ceremony

I've spent my entire life in amity. It's peaceful, fun and everyone is always happy. My family have been in amity ever since the faction system was invented, not a single one has defected. But I'm not amity. My sister, Lizzie, is. We're twins, not identical but we're still inseparable. At least I think we are. Today we will find out. It's the choosing ceremony. I know I'm not amity, my results were inconclusive. _Divergent._ I don't know if Lizzie is, she's the kind one and the honest one and the selfless one so she may be. My results were dauntless and erudite and I can't decide which to choose. I know Lizzie won't leave our family, she couldn't do that to them but I'm so bored in amity. I can't stay there my whole life.

"Alice Parker." I know my name's been called but I can't move. I can't even breathe. Where do I go? Amity, dauntless or erudite? Family or adventure? Somehow, I get to my feet. Walking forward, I take the knife and make a cut on my hand. I cant feel it hurting but I know it should. With my eyes closed I hold my hand over the bowl and wait for the blood to fall into it. "Dauntless!" I still can't breathe or see until one name clears the fog. "Elizabeth Parker."

Elizabeth is pale, her red hair standing out so much against it. Eyes wide, she walks slowly towards the bowls. She'll chose amity I know. I don't want to leave her, I don't know what I did. Why did I do it.

"Dauntless."


	2. The jump

_Dauntless? She chose dauntless?_

"You need the help more. Mum and dad have the rest of our family, I don't want you on your own." Lizzie whispers to me. I can't believe she's followed me.

"I'd tell you off but it's my fault." I whisper back. She looks terrified and I presume I must look the same. We're surrounded by insane and very excited people and about to jump off a building or something equally stupid. Why didn't I think it through? Why did common sense only appear now? I followed my heart but look where it's led me. I can't do this. I cant't do this to Lizzie but I can't turn around. Im stuck on this path and I can't turn around. I can feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. This is going to be an adventure. No more farming or lack of action. Every dauntless person leads a more exciting life than a single person alive in amity.

"We need to go now, you know." Lizzie pointed out. All the dauntless are on their feet and running to the exit. I hastily got to by feet and am now chasing after them. I can hear everyone's feet pounding and people shouting but it isn't scary. I'm surrounded by infectious smiles and the promise of adventure and fun. No more sunshine and rainbows, perhaps, but something much more fun replacing it.

We're past the doors and out in the open air which no longer feels close and oppressing but, instead, refreshing. Everyone's climbing onto the train tracks and I'm struggling to help Lizzie up onto them. I can hear the train coming and my hearts pounding. I've seen them jump onto it and if Lizzie can't get up we're already factionless. I can't do that, I can't.

"Come on." A dauntless girl with long blonde hair says, dragging Lizzie to her feet and pushing us along. "Get running or you won't be able to get on the train.

"Thankyou." I'm trying my best to run faster and the train's passing us now. I grab the handle next to the door and take hold of Lizzie's hand, pulling us both onto the train which is beginning to speed up. The dauntless girl has now joined us, smiling despite almost missing the train because of us.

"I'm Cathy. Who are you two?" Cathy has big brown eyes which make my muddy coloured ones and mousy hair look awful. Despite Cathy being quite pretty, Lizzie still outshines us all with emerald eyes and bright red hair hanging down to her waist. I don't know why I'm comparing how we all look because it's clear Cathy is waiting for an answer.

"I'm Alice." I reply, shaking her hand then indicating to Lizzie. "This is my twin sister, Lizzie." We're all sat on the floor as there are no chairs and Lizzie looks as if she's about to be sick.

"You okay?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Try and pretend you are and if anyone asks what's up just say you're a little ill but fine. They won't be happy if you're terrified of coming to dauntless." Cathy says. Lizzie's nodding but I don't think it's going to help the fact that she's gone as pale as a ghost.

"Why is everyone standing up?" I ask. Cathy get's up and helps Lizzie to her feet who's swaying from side to side a little.

"We need to jump off the train. It's slowing down but we're high up. Hold her hand, if she falls you're out." Cathy says, going towards the now open door. We're the only ones in this carriage so there's space for all three of us to stand in the doorway. As I look down I can feel the blood drain from my face, we're about thirty feet off the ground and everyone's jumping off onto a skyscraper in the carriages before us. "On the count of three." Cathy says, I'm holding Lizzie's hand tightly and preparing to jump. "One... Two..." We're just about to pass the building now. "THREE!" Cathy shouts. We all leap off immediately and I can feel the wind rushing past me. There's screaming next to me but I can't turn around. Within a split second I'm crashing down onto the floor, scarcely on the building. The impact hurts but I don't let go of Lizzie.

"Alice!" I can hear her shouting and she's tugging on my arm. As the adrenaline rush passes I am suddenly aware she's hanging off the building and it's only my hand clinging to hers that's stopping her falling.

"Here." Cathy's rushing towards us and helping me pull her onto the building. Both me and Lizzie are covered in cuts, mine from the gravel and Lizzie from being dragged onto solid ground.

"NO! NO!" There's a dauntless girl nearby hanging her head over the edge and screaming at the top of her lungs. She's crying and as I look over the edge there's two bodies surrounded by red. One's wearing black, clearly a dauntless. The other is wearing grey, abnegation. Judging by the distance it looks as if they were helping the abnegation jump but they were unlucky and they dragged them over too. I feel as if I'm about to be sick but I can't seem to look away. _That's going to be me. I'm not dauntless, I'm going to die here._

"Not all kindness kills you here but let that be a lesson, be careful just how nice you are. Dauntless is for fighters, if you want to be super-kind you should've gone to abnegation." Cathy mutters to us. Lizzie is still panting, clearly her failed jump shook her up a lot. I can't believe minutes ago I thought this was an adventure. I'm going to end up dead. Both me and Lizzie are. I've killed us both...


End file.
